Kania's First Days
Chapter 1: First Dark-type Pokémon. Kania had recently joined Marie's team, she was due to start on Ri Dae-Jung's team, but there were serious concerns for her safety since her long-lost brother happened to be on his team. It wasn't that Pytka hated her, She was nice, sweet and wouldn't hurt a fly, it reminded him of Carol a little bit, he never knew his family and was alien to the concept of him having a family. He never got on with male Hydreigon too well, but since Carol's death inside the notorious Poké University, He was always concerned for safety of female Hydreigon. Another issue is because Ri Dae-Jung's team was strictly male-only while Maria had a female-only team. "Everyone, Angel, Ruby, Mika, Koi, Luni and Eva, I have a new Pokémon joining us on our adventures." Marie said. Her team, a Sylveon, a Clefable, a Mew, a Delcatty and a Togedemaru sat on the floor. Ri Dae-Jung's Pokémon, Pytka, Sibpal, Vosemnad, Soldat, Krov and Tili Tili sat there too, with Vosemnad watching from a window. Marie and Ri Dae-Jung shared the same cottage with their Pokémon. "Kania, can you please come in?" Marie asked. A female Hydreigon entered the room in her human forme, she wore a blue skirt, a blue and black long sleeved jumper with red tank tread markings, her hair was black with blue and red streaks, much like Pytka's, like him aswell, her wings stuck out, she was smaller than him, being around 5'4. "This is Kania, she will be the first Dark-type Pokémon and Pokémon from Unova to be on my team, she was originally to start on Ri Dae-Jung's team, but they were serious concerns for her safety, because, Kania just happens to be Pytka's little sister and due to his team being all male." She said. Some of the Pokémon on both teams giggled as she sat down next to "We will not have a repeat of the university affair, is that clear?" She asked and warned. Kania turned to her brother. "What's the university affair?" Kania asked Pytka. "That's when a Clefable, relax, not Marie's, shot a female Hydreigon on the head with a plastic bullet, she died in the hospital wing, the bullet cracked her skull and caused brain damage, doctors told her grieving trainer that if she woke up from her coma, she would never recover." He whispered to her. Kania flinched. "Just be thankful you didn't go to that piece of shit that was called a university, the place was a death camp." He said. The two Pokémon were sorted into dorms, Ri Dae-Jung's team on one side and Angel's team on another. Angel and Pytka were singing. "Oh Grace, just hold me in your arms and let this moment linger, they'll take me out at dawn and I will die....." He sang. Kania saw it from the door, she smiled a little, her brother, a notorious assassin and killer, singing a love song to a Sylveon. "With all my love, I place this wedding ring upon your finger....." Angel started singing when Pytka started on that line. She touched Pytka's cheek. "There won't be time to share our love, so we must say goodbye...." The two ended the song. Pytka went back to his dorm. "Angel, can I ask you something?" Kania asked. "Yes, Kania?" Angel asked, holding her Deino plush doll. "Why I'm I not allowed to join my brother on his team? Marie's a nice girl and I love her, but why?" She asked. "Well, um, Ri Dae-Jung's team mostly communicates in Russian, and it's a language that's very difficult to learn, I only know a few Russian greetings and his pet name, Pytka speaks perfect English, but his accent still remains." Angel said. She sat on the bed. "Does Pytka have any favorite films?" He asked. Chapter 2: Introducing to the group Pytka, Angel and Kania went towards the group. "FUCK!" Pytka shouted. Minus, Plus, Hinomaru, Sun, Mr. Assault and the rest looked at him. "Fuck is my new thing! Watched this movie where they said fuck this and fuck that!" He yelled. The others noticed Kania dragging on behind him. "Who's owns the chick?" Hinomaru asked. "Me." Pytka said. He then turned to her. "Well, Are you going to introduce yourself or what?" Pytka asked. "Hi, I'm Pytka's younger sister, Kania." She said. "I never knew you had a younger sister." Sun said to him. Sun noticed Kania's accent was the standard Unovan accent as opposed to Pytka's Russian dialect. "I told you all about Kania, Her old trainer, who also owned our parents lied I was a stillborn fucking baby and left me alone to die in the winter wilderness!" He said with him raising his voice in the last sentence. Everyone was shocked at his outburst. "Kania, don't blame yourself for Pytka being abandoned, you were not born back then when he was abandoned, your parents and you were lied to their whole lives." Angel assured her. Chapter 3: High school Kania attended an all-girls high school, the school only accepted female Pokémon. "So, Kania, who's picking you up?" Her friend, a female Weavile named Cleopatra asked her. "My older brother." She said. "I never knew you had an older brother, what's his name?" Cleopatra asked her. "Pytka." Kania replied. She had difficulty pronouncing his name because of the difference between prononciation in the Russian language. Both girls saw a young man walk towards them. "That must be him now." She said. Pytka wore shorts, a sleeveless blue shirt, it wasn't too tight though, white socks and black shoes. His wings stuck out, much like Kania's. "He is so hot!" Cleo said. ”Yeah, I’d fuck him.” A female Ninetales said. "Kania, time to go." He said, not taking notice of the female Ninetales who said the comment. "Huh, Is he really your brother?" Cleo asked. "He was abandoned by the trainer who owned our parents shortly after he was born, he was found by a subject of a training facility, and this caused Pytka to speak in a Russian accent that would last his entire life, I stayed in Unova." Kania explained. Due to the frozen weather he was abandoned in and the fact he fought in freezing cold temperatures, he had a much paler tinge to his skin. The teacher went outside. "Kania, who is this?" She asked sternly. "Ms. Kettle, he's my older brother." Kania said. "You do know this is an all-girls school?" She said to the male Hydreigon. "I'm here to pick her up." Pytka said. "He’s such a sexy dilf." Cleopatra said "A Dilf?” Pytka exlcaimed "A Dude I’d Like to Fuck....." She said. "Nevermind that shit....." Pytka said. Both Kania and Pytka walked away. Pytka looked somewhat nervous. ”Do you female classmates always act like that?” He asked with bewilderment in his voice. Chapter 4: Unova The two siblings went to Castelia City, Unova. ”This is where I lived.” She said as she showed him around. ”This is where I killed sex offenders.” Pytka said. Kania looked at him. ”The Seeker I saw, was you?” Kania said. Seeker or Seekette were terms for male and female Hydreigon shifters, it was typically used by Unovans to describe them, due to their flight capabilities and the fact they were often used to find or seek targets or Pokémon. ”Yeah, blew a Team Plasma member’s fucking head off, the ublyudok was a convicted sex offender and the sages told me to kill him.” He said. The two walked around Castelia, Pytka wore shorts, a short-sleeved shirt and a neck band, Kania wore a sundress, their wings stuck out beneath their backs. ”Pytka, what was your Zweilous‘ heads personalities like?, mine was more timid and the other more willful.” She asked. ”One, was a dick who told Team Plasma members who wanted to ‘liberate’ him to go fuck themselves and the other was a timid quiet one, one spoke Korean and the other spoke Russian or Kovoskan.” Pytka responded back. When Pytka was chatting to a friend he knew, a Cofagrigus shifter, who was a male Ancient Egyptian-looking man that wore a shendyt, sandals and jewelry, his eyes were red with his hair being black with streaks of blue and yellow. ”Yeah, I‘ve played that game too.” He said. ”Da.” Pytka said. While Kania was watching a dance, she felt two hands grab her. ”In the name of Pokémon Liberation Group, We are taking this female Hydreigon!” A man shouted. Everyone looked on in horror as the man dragged the screaming Kania. ”Pytka! HELP ME! HELP!” Kania shouted as she was laid into a van. She was then punched in the face. ”Shut up!” The man shouted. Pytka quickly ran over, pushing a female member of Pokémon Liberation Group out of his way then pulled out his shotgun. ”Положил. Ее. Вниз. (Put. Her. Down)” He said. The Cofagrigus looked in shock. ”Brother, Help! HELP!” She yelled. ”Pytka, has a little sister?” The Cofagrigus, named Tutkh looked in shock. Then the next thing that happened, a gunshot rang out, Pytka shot the man in the legs, then picked up his sister. ”Pytka.....” She sobbed.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics